Don't look back in anger
by RavenMore
Summary: "Voy caminando en medio de un camino neblinoso: no puedo ver absolutamente nada a la distancia. A donde voy? No lo se. Lo unico que escucho al andar son un par de voces, que susurran a lo lejos una frase: "Don't look back in anger", "Don't look back in anger". Eso fue lo que oi. Quizas no sea tarde aun." Basado en la obra maestra de Noel Gallagher.


**DON'T LOOK BACK IN ANGER**

* * *

**Summary:** "Voy caminando en medio de un camino neblinoso: no puedo ver absolutamente nada a la distancia. A donde voy? No lo se. Lo unico que escucho al andar son un par de voces, que susurran una frase: "Don't look back in anger". Eso fue lo que oi. Quizas no sea tarde aun." Basado en la obra maestra de Noel Gallagher.

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**Don't look back in anger**

**Autor:** _Noel Gallagher_

**Links en Youtube:**  
**Version original (con Oasis):** _ watch?v=r8OipmKFDeM_  
**Version acustica (como solista):**_ watch?v=TBikBMojhbg_

* * *

_"Algunas personas causan felicidad a donde van; otras, cuando se van."_

_Oscar Wilde._

* * *

**Quantico, Virginia, 11:30 pm**

Vamos aterrizando en el avion, llegando por fin a la base de nuestras operaciones, despues de un agotador caso en Boston, tanto en sentido fisico como mental. El asunto en cuestion trato de un hombre con un alto coeficiente intelectual y multiples problemas familiares, el cual, completamente fuera de si por el hecho de que su esposa lo engañara con otra mujer, empezo una caceria contra prostitutas rubias y pelirrojas, en las cuales dejba su sello personal: un girasol manchado de sangre. El objetivo del psicopata al desatar el terror era practicar como podria hacer sufrir hasta la muerte a _"las que arruinaron su vida"_, tal como las llamo. El caso se tornaba cada vez mas critico, habia mas mujeres muertas y desangradas con la marca del girasol en todo Boston: y el patron habia cambiado, no solo eran prostitutas, eran mujeres de todas las clases sociales. Supimos que habia aumentado su frenesi, habia que detenerlo. La unica pista disponible era el girasol, el cual, al observar mas detenidamente el mapa de los lugares donde las dejo, pude notar algo interesante: seguia un patron definido: la sucesion de Fibonnacci. Gracias a esto pude avisarle a Hotch hacia donde iba a dejar a la proxima victima, tras el cual, despues de una persecucion, Morgan logro cerrarle el paso y atraparlo.

El sujeto respondia al nombre de Ryan Donovan, exprofesor de la Universidad de Harvard, quien despues de quedar sin empleo y que su esposa lo abandonara por otra mujer, empezo a gestar su caceria. Decidi entrar, y despues de otro intenso juego mental para sacarle la verdad de donde tenia secuestradas a las dos mujeres, logre descifrar la clave: el girasol. seguia la serie de Fibonnacci. Asi que partiendo de esto, logre detectar el lugar en donde las tenia recluidas: una bodega abandonada, en donde ambas estaban desnudas, con huellas marcadas en el cuerpo de azote y casi por completo desangradas. Afortunadamente, las encontramos con vida.

En el vuelo de regreso a Quantico, recuerdo las palabras de Donovan, que me dirigio antes de ser trasladado a una celda:

_"Recuerde, doctor Reid, uno no puede huir a sus fantasmas... vaya con ellos."_

Vaya psicopata. En este momento lo unico que quiero es llegar a mi departamento y poder descansar. Mientras estoy leyendo un libro de Edgar Allan Poe, noto como mis compañeros hacen diferentes cosas, haciendo su vida: Hotch esta llenando algun papeleo, Morgan escucha musica, Rossi simplemente duerme, Blake prepara alguna informacion para la universidad y JJ esta comunicandose con Will avisandole que pronto estara con Henry. Ellos hacen su vida... y yo que?

Al momento de salir del avion y sentir el aire fresco de Quantico, no puedo evitar recordar las palabras de Donovan. Los fantasmas... vaya que tengo fantasmas en mi vida: papa... mama... Maeve...

* * *

_Slip inside the eye of your mind_  
_Don't you know you might find_  
_A better place to play_  
_You said that you'd never been_  
_But all the things that you've seen_  
_Will slowly fade away_

* * *

Finalmente llego a mi departamento. Decido irme a dormir directamente, no siento ganas de comer ni nada por el estilo. Me sumo en el sueño profundo en relativamente muy poco tiempo, despues del agotador dia, lo unico de lo que soy capaz es dormir.

* * *

_So I'll start a revolution from my bed_  
_'Cos you said the brains I had went to my head._  
_Step outside, summertime's in bloom_  
_Stand up beside the fireplace_  
_Take that look from off your face_  
_You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out._

* * *

Me siento extraño, me duele la cabeza, La luz me incomoda. Que es lo que me esta pasando? A menos que lo haga inconscientemente, no estoy bajo el efecto del Dilaudid, tampoco del alcohol. Ademas, como llegue aqui? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme acostado en mi cama. Ademas, en donde estoy? No recuerdo este lugar en absoluto: no se parece a nigun lugar de mi niñez, de la universidad, nada. Lo unico que puedo hacer: es avanzar y esperar.

Mientras camino por lo que parece un sendero completamente neblinoso, siento una presencia. Se que eso de las auras y esas cosas de magia son mentira e ilusion, pero algo me dice que no estoy solo. Trato de voltear para ver quien esta alli, pero no veo a nadie a mi alrederor. Algo muy extraño. Al seguir caminando, escucho algo como lo que se parece a un par se susurros. Parecieran que quieren decir algo. Extrañado por la curiosidad cientifica, decido investigar.

* * *

_And so Sally can wait,_  
_she knows it's too late_  
_as we're walking on by_  
_Her soul slides away,_  
_but don't look back in anger_  
_I heard you say_

* * *

Sigo avanzando por ese camino, sigo escuchando las voces. Empiezo a sentir una sensacion extrana: pareciera que el suelo que estoy pisando... no es precisamente suelo. Es como una cosa blanca, muy parecida a la neblina que me impide vr mas alla. No puede ser lo que estoy pensando. A pesar de que en las diferentes mitologias hay versiones de lugares placenteros en donde las personas pueden morar depues de la muerte, esto simplemente no me puede estar pasando. He pasado por tantas experiencias traumaticas, desde lo de Tobias Hankel hasta el deceso de Maeve, en mis escasos 32 años de vida, como para terminar simplemente muerto al dormirme en mi departamento. Eso seria patetico.

* * *

_Take me to the place where you go_  
_Where nobody knows_  
_if it's night or day_  
_But please don't put your life in the hands_  
_Of a Rock n Roll band_  
_Who'll throw it all away_

* * *

Mi mente se empieza a sentir presionada. No puedo aceptar esta realidad, no lo quiero hacer. Lo mas seguro que a estas horas ya han de haber llegado los del equipo por mi cadaver. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme sus reacciones: Hotch, Rossi y Blake aguantandose las lagrimas, Morgan molesto por no llegar llegado a tiempo, mientras que Garcia y JJ con los ojos ya llorosos. Lastima que tenga que suceder asi. En fin, ahora esta es mi realidad.

* * *

_I'm gonna start a revolution from my bed_  
_'Cos you said the brains I had went to my head_  
_Step outside 'cos summertime's in bloom_  
_Stand up beside the fireplace_  
_Take that look from off your face_  
_'Cos you ain't ever gonna burn my heart out._

* * *

Al seguir avanzando logro distiguir claramente un par de voces que dicen algo, creo que es "Don't Look Back in Anger". Vaya expresion... pero tengo una duda, por que dicen una frase de una cancion de un grupo originario de Manchester? Pero hay algo mas, al acerarme, logro distinguir no solo las voces, sino tambien a las personas que los dicen. No puedo creerlo, tengo que estar seguro de lo que en mi mente se empieza a formular: corro a toda velocidad, solo con cuidado de no caerme, para asegurarme de que es real lo que empiezo a pensar. Y lo es:

_-Mama? Maeve?_

* * *

_So Sally can wait,_  
_she knows it's too late_  
_as she's walking on by_  
_My soul slides away,_  
_but don't look back in anger_  
_I heard you say_

* * *

Alli estaban, ambas, tan bellas como siempre, sin signos de esquizofrenia ni huellas de una bala en la cabeza, esperando pacientemente mi llegada. Al momento de alcanzar a divisarla, no pude ocultar mi emocion: corri de inmediato a abrazarlas, con lagrimas en los ojos, de la emocion que me provocaba verlas una vez mas.

_-Por favor, perdonenme, no pude hacer nada mas por ustedes, soy un ser terrible,_ decia entre sollozos.

_-Mi querido Spencer,_ decia mi madre, con aquella lucidez con la que de niño me leia los libros alla en mi natal Las Vegas,_ mira en lo que te has convertido, eres mi pequeño gran doctor._

_-Pero mama, me siento terrible por haberte dejado en ese lugar,_ dije refiriendome al centro de tratamiento. Ademas, al recordar que habia alguien mas presente, procedi a mirarla:

_-Maeve, perdoname por no haber hecho mas para salvarte o minimo matar a esa maldita psicopata, no sabes como me he hundido sin ti._

_-Spencer, cariño,_ me habla con una ternura, tal y cual como la recordaba en vida, _se que no es tu culpa. Si bien se que estuvimos muy poco tiempo juntos, no me arrepiento en absoluto: volveria a pasar lo mismo, solo por ti, mi amor._

_-Pe, pe... pero ahora estoy aqui, con ustedes, no es asi?_ Preguntaba con un ligero tono entre tristeza y esperanza.

_-Spence, hijo,_ dice mi madre, todavia no estas muerto, _esto es una ilusion, teniamos que hacerte ver que no eres culpable de nada de lo que ha pasado. Solo te quiero decir algo: no mires el pasado con tristeza, angustia ni rencor. De todo lo ocurrido siempre hay algo bueno. No te concentres en el pasado, vive el futuro, todavia hay mucho por vivir._

Despues de oir estas palabras me quede atonito, no sabia que decir. Esto era una ilusion que tenia el objetivo de levantarme los animos, segun lo entendi. No tuve tiempo para hacer mas, ya que Maeve se acerco a mi, hasta quedar frente a esos ojos que, a pesar de haber visto muy pocas veces, puedo asegurar que son los mejores que jamas he visto:

_-Te entiendo, se que quizas por ahora no podremos estar juntos, pero recuerdalo: el tiempo que sea necesario, te esperare._

Posteriormente se acerco todavia mas, hasta que cerro la distancia entre sus labios y los mios. Eso fue lo mejor que he experimentado, ese vacio que sentia por dentro se llenaba por completo, al menos de manera temporal. Tenia que guardar la sensacion de esos exquisitos labios en mi memoria, y afortunadamente lo hice.

* * *

And so Sally can wait,  
she knows it's too late  
as we're walking on by  
Her soul slides away,  
but don't look back in anger  
I heard you say

So Sally can wait,  
she knows it's too late  
as she's walking on by  
My soul slides away...

* * *

Despues de tener que separarmos contra nuestra voluntad, ambas se empezaron a desvanecer. Yo queria que se quedaran, pero tambien sabia que eso no era posible. Tenia que dejarlas ir, pero ahora lo hacia de una forma por completo distinta: la primera vez que se fueron de mi vida perdi toda esperanza de seguir, ahora la recupere, gracias a ellas. Y tomare el tiempo necesario de vida que me quede para disfrutar, y si al final de la misma las veo, esperare.

Abro mis ojos, y tal como al final sospeche, fue un sueño. Pero la sensacion que vivi en ese momento era muy real: ese beso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Senti como probaba ese elixir y me hacia revivir, disfrutar otra vez. Empiezo a pensar que esto fue mas real que un simple sueño, a pesar de que toda la logica y las probabiliddes que surcan mi mente me indiquen lo contrario.

Despues de volverme a dormir, llega la mañana, me levanto y me arreglo para el trabajo, aunque con una actitud radicalmente diferente. Ahora tengo algo por lo cual vivir.

En la oficina, ahora no habia casos que atender. Afortunadamente, los psicopatas no dieron un descanso para organizar nuestra vida. Y tal como dije, ademas del papeleo normal, el dia transcurrio sin ninguna novedad: Hotch y JJ se fueron, cada uno, a recoger a sus hijos, Blake a la universidad, Garcia fue a ver a Kevin para tratar algunas cosas de tecnologia y Rossi se quedo, esperando tener ideas para esribir un nuevo best seller. Morgan me invito a ir a tomar unos tragos, y para sorpresa, tanto de el como de todos los demas, acepte. Que? Los tipos con IQ de 187 tambien se merecen un poco de distraccion, no lo creen?

Fuimos a dar a un bar de rock clasico, con un ambiente agradable y leve. Morgan, tal como todos los demas en el equipo, noto mi cambio en la personalidad, y como al parecer enviado por los otros, me pregunto que era lo que me ocurria. Estaba a punto de responder a la susodicha pregunta cuando una cancion empezo a sonar en el lugar: unos acordes iniciales al estilo "Imagine", para posteriormente iniciar con la cancion en si. Decidi por el momento dejar a Morgan en la incognita mientras me empezaba a tomar la bebida. Vaya que tenian razon. En vez de la cancion, me parecia escuchar en el ambiente la voz de mi madre...

* * *

_but don't look back in anger,_

* * *

... y la de Maeve...

* * *

_don't look back in anger..._

* * *

...que me exhortan a una sola cosa: a no mirar atras, sino al contrario: seguir.

* * *

_I heard you say_

_At least not today._

* * *

Despues de tomar un respiro, escucho nuevamente la pregunta de Morgan:

_-Estas bien, chico?_

Al recordar el sueño y la esperanza que me dieron, respondo, con una sonrisa:

_-Si, estoy bien Derek... dejando atras el pasado, para elaborar mi futuro._

Asi es, no hay que mirar hacia atras, hay que avanzar hacia adelante.

_IT'S NOT TOO LATE._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este songfic. Al menos para mi, ese es el significado que me da la cancion y el aire con el que se toca, insisto, eso es para mi ****_(la verdad es que ni el mismo Noel Gallagher sabe que significa, segun se dice, la empezo a componer bajo el influjo de drogas, pero bueno, gracias a esas drogas tenemos esta rola... Ok, no...)_****. Me inspire al escucharla en una de las noches frias de aca, de mi tierra natal.**

**Y para los que esperan algo mas de romance aqui, creo que no es lo mejor. El por que? Sencillo: es Criminal Minds, es de cosas feas, tristes y algo asi. Como que el romance no queda. Si esto fuera otra cosa, creanme: estarian vivas Haley, Maeve, Strauss y otros personajes mas. No dejarian con esa herida a Hotch, Reid, Rossi y tantos mas. Pero con todo y eso, asi nos gusta.**

**Antes de que se me olvide, nada es mio. Ni la cancion ni la serie, Ok? Bien, espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
